Strains of Memory
by kittywindrem
Summary: The world's most notorious theif reminds Briar of a very different life
1. A pearl for your thoughts

In Tagha, in Sotat  
  
- - - -  
  
The Girl:   
  
It was a dark and gloomy day in the large market city of Tagha, but this didn't stop it from being the busy, bustling town it normally was. The city's many markets were filled with shoppers, and the main square was so filled with people that even it's side streets were overflowing. Among this mass of humanity, a thick layer of fog lay, blown in off the ocean that was the primary shipping location for the vast number of goods that were both imported and exported all over the pebbled sea.   
  
The people in the different markets varried immensly, in the poor markets you'd be likely to find pick-pockets, students, and poor families, and among the more wealthy markets, the rich, the royal, and the successful were only to be found: guards at the door would turn away any other riff-raff.   
  
The Market of the Rich, as it was called by all but those who could afford it, was not nearly as busy as the less expensive ones. Here the streets were broad and lit by expensive oil lamps. The wealthy were free to stroll down the rows and browse the wares that only they could afford at their leisure, their servents bustling around behind them seeing to their comfort. A few successful mages wandered from shop to shop searching for just the right ingredient to perfect their latest experiment, and of course every now and then everyone was cleared away to make room for the not uncommon royal who had come to spend the day.   
  
A girl of about 16 stood at the bottom of the wide path that lead up to the Market of the Rich. She was very lovely, the picture of what any noble should look like, although her figure had little shape to it, and she was small in height. The girls hair was long and wild, the color a dark red, almost maroon, her eyes were a bright emerald in hue. To add to this picture, she wore loose breaches of light green, and a knee length full skirt of a light cream color, for her shirt she work a cream colored undershirt with a light green shirt over, one that had puffy sleaves, above those she wore a dark green shirt which had thin straps so as to give a pretty layered affect. Her name was Kitty. Kitty walked up to the tall marble and ivory gates and was stopped as usual by the guards. Although she appeared to be properly dressed and exceptable, something in their instincts screamed that something was wrong. She smiled her quick and easy smile, dimples showing in her cheeks and stood in a relaxed position as they did their regular inspection. After proclaiming her clear she nodded, and walked through the gates that were quickly opened for her.   
  
"Good day, Miss Kitty," they said to her as she walked by with a nod. As soon as the gates closed, her sensative ears picked up a bit of mumbling. The guards knew to let her through, but they would never be comfortable with it.   
  
Kitty was not a noble, she was not a wealthy mage, and she was not the sole heir to a huge estate, in fact, if the guards had known who she was, they would not have only stopped her, but closed the whole market and called the city's police force over right away, complete with as many mages as they could spare. The girl was a theif, and not just any theif, but the theif who's face could be viewed at leisure on every street corner in Sotat. The theif lord called her Shadowcat, she was like a shadow, swift and silent, with the agility of a cat. Of course, his first inclination had been to call her Dogchow, but she had argued with him for a better name. Everyone says, don't argue with the theif lord, but Kitty can, he wouldn't give her up if he had to, she was too good for his business.  
  
She strolled nonchallontly down the market's streets, looking at wares with the same lofty indifferent expression that was on everyone else's face. Every now and then she'd pick something up and toy with it for a moment before putting it back down. Once she tried on a neckless and smiled at herself in the shop's mirror while the owner murmored compliments to her. They always did. Kitty took it off and smiled a dismissal to the shopkeeper. As soon as his back was turned she slipped her hand out and took it, making little movement. Then she moved another neckless to it's place to hide the fact that it was missing. Quickly she lost herself behind a noble's brigade of servants.   
  
This happened many times. In a few hours, Kitty's secret pockets were full of stolen goods, and her figure appeared much fuller than it had been when she arrived. Of course, the rust colored coat that she had bought with stolen money would hide this from the gate guards as she exited. Kitty charmed her way from shop to shop, taking valuables as she went. When she rounded a corner in the street, she saw what she had really been searching for. Before her lay the largest store by far. It was shrouded by fog, but there were people around it waving curious large paper fans to clear the wares for easier viewing. A large sign over head proclaimed the store's name to be "Tejraha's Pearls," which was the largest pearl farm on this side of the Pebbled Sea. The pearls here were famous not only for their size and beauty, but for their amazing abilities in magical workings. A Tejraha pearl would produce better results than any other kind of pearl would.   
  
Kitty grinned wryly, this was her goal. The thief lord had long since given up on small and petty crimes for her, and now she had moved on to bigger ones. Some said it was magic, her way of knowing what was valuable, her way of disappearing after a crime, some said she was just very good at her job. Kitty didn't care, she just loved being the best, it was her only way of forgetting the past. Her smile dimmed as her thoughts wandered back into the mists of times long ago. The girl had had to step on many toes on her climb to the top, but that was over with. It would have been nicer if she hadn't had to, especially not to her best friend back then, but it had been neccessary, did she still want to be a no one in a gang called the Lightnings? No! Being the top theif in the country was much better.  
  
Slowly, the girl made her way through the noticably thicker crowd before the store. Once she was in the front she examined some smaller pearls, managing to slip them once more into the hidden pockets in her clothing. Finally she got to the largest pearls of all. She had known this one would be risky. She had been told multiple times; apparently the thief lord cares more about you when you're the Shadowcat then when you're just a gang girl from the streets. Kitty smiled her dimples into view. Then, right before the store owner, she picked up two of the largest pearls she could find, stuffed them into one of the store's special bags, grabbed two more, and stuffed them in, raised her eyebrows and smirked, and then ran, the bag in her hand.  
  
The crowd didn't halt her at all. Kitty had a way of moving through masses of people that no one else could. Within a few seconds she had sprinted out of the many rich shoppers and was on the streets. She knew the way out. At a run, she threw her blanket over her head and shoulders, hid her bag under it, and slowed to a walk, carefully making sure that everything but her face was covered in her wrap. Hunching over, she waited for Tejraha to pass. She did, but then doubled back and spoke to her.  
  
"Did you see a girl come running by with a big bag?" Tejraha looked harrassed. Kitty almost felt bad for her. Almost. This was her job after all.  
  
"Yes, I think, maybe if you make it worth my while I'll tell you." Kitty took out a small clay pot and held it out as a single for the lady to toss in some coins. With a sigh Tejraha tossed a few copper disks in. Kitty made a show of bitting them, watching as the store's owner grew more and more aggrivated. Then she shrugged and pointed towards the wall. "She went out that way."   
  
As soon as Tejraha was out of view, Kitty turned and calmly walked out the other set of gates.  
  
- - - -  
  
The Strangers:   
  
The mayor's palace was thrown open that night to greet a trio of famous travelers from Emelan. Everyone knew about Dedicate Rosethorn and the young mage she had taught, Briar. Quite a few had even heard of the student's student, Evumeimei, or Evvy, as she was called. It had come as quite a shock to Evvy to be welcomed in a palace after spending her life in the slums, but Briar had assured her that this was what she must learn to expect. Being a talented mage, and traveling with people like Dedicate Rosethorn, most locals would give an arm and a leg to impress them, mostly in hopes of getting a special magic gift.   
  
There was to be a party in their honor. All of the qualified mages were invited so that they may speak with their traveling comrads, and of course, the stuffiest nobles would all be in attendance. In the fancy suites that the three were assigned to, Briar was having a fit as they got ready.  
  
"I don't see why I have to go. There's no point in rubbing elbows with bags like them." He complained to his teacher while he buttoned up his shirt and Rosethorn helped Evvy with a difficult hook in her dress. After finishing with his shirt he flopped down on the bed and sighed loudly. Briar knew it was of no use, but he did want to at least put up some show of reluctance.   
  
Rosethorn looked at him cooly, eyebrow's raised, and he groaned. She had known he would be coming to the party before it had even been announced. A few minutes later they were all ready and on their way out the door. Rosethorn lead the way down the hall to the fancy ball room where the celebration would take place. When the three entered they were forced glasses of wine, and the gather crowd in all their assorted finery toasted them. The band started, and the Rosethorn was whisked away by a tall mage who she apparently knew. Evvy, headed for a chair and sat an expression of absolute boredum on her face. Briar's first move was for the full buffet table. If life as a thief had taught him anything, it was to never turn your nose up at a good meal.  
  
Next came the ever predictable young noble in a fancy dress. She stood across from him and batted her eyes, and giggled. Her friends came over, and after about a half an hour of watching him eat spoke.  
  
"You've been eating long enough, time to dance.  
  
-ut, lemme finsh." Briar swallowed and then spoke again. "I don't dance, it's...  
  
...time for you to learn." The girl interupted annoyed.   
  
She then grabbed his arm and dragged him onto the floor. They whirled and turned for a few dances before Briar could safely hand her off to a boy who he had noticed eyeing her all evening. The noble safely in his arms, Briar could retreat back to his chair in the corner and enjoy a few more chocolates.   
  
The evening was very predictable really, things progressed as they usually did, and the first few hours were uneventful and dull. It was nearing midnight when something of intrest happened.   
  
At the beginning guests streamed into the ball room, then they slowed to a trickle, and stopped. Briar had assumed that everyone who was planning on attending had arrived. That was why it took him by such surprise when a girl, about his age arrived. She was beautiful, dressed in a low back shining emerald gown, the exact hue as her eyes. Curled hair was done in a fancy style that managed to make it's wild look appear intentional. Around her neck was a pearl necklace that Briar could have sworn seeing at Tejraha's Pearls ealier that day. He remembered it because he had thought how the theif lord would have loved him if he had nicked it.   
  
Upon entering, this stranger was snatched away into the arms of a very rich noble who whirled her around the floor with his mouth open, nearly drooling. After that dance was done, and the girl attempted to leave, she was once more asked for a dance, this time by a mage Briar recognized. When this dance was done, she managed to leave the floor without any more interuptions. Walking briskly, the girl approached the buffet and selected an eclair from a pastry basket. Taking a bit she smiled, showing dimples that Briar hadn't noticed before. Then she made her way, more slowly this time, over to where he was sitting and sat a few seats down.  
  
Briar smiled at her, and moved over to sit next to her.  
  
"Hello, I'm Briar Moss, from Summersea in Emelan."   
  
"Yes, I know, although you seem a bit familiar. Anyway, my name is Kitty, and I'm from around here." She reached out her hand.  
  
Briar took it and shook it almost half heartedly. His thoughts were elsewhere, on the comment she had made about being familiar. That was something that he had thought to, and the name just rung a bell somewhere in his past. Where had he seen her before?   
  
Her voice interupted his train of thought as she asked, "Do you dance?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Care to learn?"   
  
Briar took her hand and led her to the dance floor. They whirled to the lively tune that the band was playing, and when the song switched to one with a slower tempo, continued dancing. Normally Briar would have left at the first opening chords of this much slower song, but something about this girl rang a bell. Kitty was a mystery, and he wanted to solve it. Besides, she was beautiful and seemed nice, what else could you want?  
  
The evening ended too soon, and Kitty disappeared before Briar could ask her for her address, or even say good-bye. After the long evening, he was only a little disappointed, although he was annoyed that she didn't tell him good night. All the young mage really wanted was to get back to his room, and collapse on his bed. Once Evvy was calmed down enough to sleep, that was what he did. Besides, it solved the problem of any questions about Kitty that Rosethorn might ask, questions that he couldn't answer.   
  
- - - -  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Most everything in this story is original work by Tamora Pierce. I'm not making any money off this, and I'm giving her full credit. 


	2. The best pastries

Note:  
  
Thanks for the reviews! Sorry this next section is a little shorter, but I've got some great ideas for the next chapter. Love y'all for reading this!  
  
- - - -  
  
The Payment:  
  
A door, made out of mahogany wood with richly carved inlays, lay before the Theif Lord. A small window, purposely made foggy so as to hide what happened inside the room was placed at the top of the door, and a bright brass knocked hung below it. No one, looking at the lovely door to a small apartment, that was placed in the expensive corner of the city's main square, would guess at who would live inside. Maybe they would suppose that the inhabitant was a rich and prosperous merchant who didn't want to walk far to work. Maybe the owner was a widowed noble lady who lived there so as to not feel lonely. Neither of those were true, in fact, the pristine little apartment belonged to the city's most heard of menace, the thief girl, Shadowcat.   
  
Standing out side the door was a man. He was the girl's employer, the Theif Lord himself. Once his head had held the largest price of all, not anymore. Now the most wanted in the country was a teenage girl who spent her days lounging in her rooms and her nights attending dances that she wasn't invited to. Now the menace was not a part mad adult male, but a totally sane small girl of sixteen. Who would you be more afraid of?   
  
Now the man took the brass knocker on his hand and prepared to rap it against the door. Slowly he put it down. The Theif Lord took a deep breath to ready himself for what was to be another interesting meeting between him and the Shadowcat. He was here to take his share of the pearls she had stolen yesterday, and these appointments were normally punctuated with periods of cold silence and that feeling of tension in the air. With a sigh, the Theif Lord once more picked up the door knocker and pounded it softly into it's brass plate.  
  
The room was small, but well furnished and brightly lit. There was a small fire in the stone fireplace, with an ornate grate in front of it. A door in the back led to a tiny bathroom. There was a loft built into the cealing of the room that served as a bedroom. The downstairs area was furnished with sofas and armchairs. Kitty sat lounging in a particularly large and overstuffed blue chair, one leg cocked over the arm, with her back to the fireplace. She was dressed for comfort in her infamous outfit of full breaches, cut off right below the knee, and thin strapped tight fitting shirt. In her hand was a large pearl that she was playing with while waiting for the Theif Lord to arrive.   
  
There was a soft knock on the door followed by three more in rapid succession. Kitty groaned to herself, put the pearl down, and opened the door for the thief lord. Once he had entered, she closed the door behind him and once more plopped down in her chair and picked up the pearl. The Theif Lord made himself comfortable, picking to stretch his long body out on a sofa across the room for the girl. Kitty in her turn didn't bother to look up at her employer, but continued to think, staring blankly at the pearl she was turning in her hands.   
  
"Is that all?" His voice was a bit sceptical as he stared at the immense pearl in her hands.  
  
"No, of course not." Kitty was back to the present, and she looked at the Theif Lord with shock, "The rest is up stairs."  
  
The girl walked to the back of the room and climbed the ladder swiftly. Then she took the bag out from under her bed and carefully descended the steps until she was once more on the ground floor. Collapsing into her chair, she took the pearl she had been holding and put it in the bag along with the other pearls, and the assorted jewels that she had nicked earlier that day.   
  
"It's all here, but I'm keeping a string of pearls." Kitty said this forcefully, reaching up and touching the necklace she had worn yesterday to the ball.   
  
The Theif Lord made a show of considering what she had said before nodding. That one necklace wasn't nearly as valuable as the rest of the pearls she had put in the bag. Besides, she could go freelance anytime and then he'd have nothing. What was one string of pearls next to that? He got up and took the bag in his arms. Slowly he wrapped it in a box and tied a bow on top. If anyone asked, this was to be his neice's birthday gift. Then he walked towards the door and waited for Kitty to come open it. She glanced up and spoke, an irritated look on her face.   
  
"You can see yourself out."   
  
She looked away, and was once more lost in thought. The Theif Lord opened the door, after glaring at his employee's face for a moment. How dare she do that to him? That arrogant little brat. Then he took a step out into the bright sunshine of the day.   
  
He smiled, and whistled a tune, all worries gone now that he was in daylight. These meetings with Kitty were not all that enjoyable, but what he took with him as he left always was. Resisting the urge to skip down the street, the Theif Lord headed back to his house.   
  
The Theif Lord must have been in his mid thirties, but he had stayed in shape from all the exercise he got running the city's flourishing lowlife. He was tall, with light brown hair and dark brown eyes. Today he wore simple breaches of black with a white shirt. His cloak was a grey, and his belt was red. Although very few people knew him as anything other than the Theif Lord, his real name was Nevan, and he was once a simple man, a baker, who's wife made the best pastries he had ever had. But things, change, don't they.  
  
- - - -  
  
The Thief Lord:   
  
Nevan had lived in a small mountain town in Sotat for his whole life. His parents had lived there, and that was where he was born. Faci, his childhood sweetheart became his wife there, and they had a beautiful daughter. Nevan had always had ambitions of being a baker, and so with his wife's help he opened the sole bakery in the village. Life fell into a simple pattern.  
  
Everyday Nevan would get up and open the shop. The first few hours he would spend alone, baking bread and helping patrons. Before noon, but after dawn, his wife would join them with their daughter. Faci would bake pastries and socialize with the customers while their daughter nibbled on a cookie or played with a rolling pin. It was very peaceful here.  
  
Town gossip traveled like wildfire. A rumor, once told, would spread through the village in a matter of hours, and it would grow and gain momentum until it was as true as fact. This is what happened to the peaceful couple of bakers, and their daughter. Some snitch let loose a spiteful rumor that Nevan was no longer true to his wife Faci, and soon everyone believed this.   
  
In small towns, religions are very important and there is always at least one religions zealot. In this case one was enough. In the night someone lit fire to their bakery, as well as to the upstairs that the trio slept in. When the fire hit the huge zats of flour that Nevan kept in the back, the building exploded. Nevan, having been awake at the time, had only a moment to jump from the building. When it collapsed, he saw the zealot, and heard him muttering to himself, "the devil is in his rightful place now." Nevan murdered him on the spot, and then took what he owned. Moving on, he created for himself a new life, a life of crime.  
  
Nevan took upon himself the title, Theif Lord, and began to create an underground empire of gangs and single theives. Within years he was the most wanted man alive, and the price on his head was immense, about as much as he spent a day. Unfortunely, he was growing old for a theif, early thirties, although prime for most professions is nearly over the top for theives. Nevan began to look for another theif who could eventually take his place. He searched all of his gangs for the proper candidate, and finally ran across one who held promise.  
  
It was in one of his gangs in Hajra, called the Lightnings. The girl was a new member, not even trained as a pickpocket yet, but she had the right attitude, and plenty of aptitude. Nevan trained her personally, and gave her her theif's name, Shadowcat. Then he set her loose on the world, and under his direction, the Thief Lord became a forgotten name, mearly the organizer of a much bigger fiasco: a teenage girl with a gift for taking what wasn't hers.   
  
Nevan had always had a soft spot for children, especially little girls that reminded him of his daughter. Although his heart had been hardened by his new life, when he met Kitty, it softened a little. She was so like his baby daughter. Her smile, her dimples, her red hair and green eyes, they reminded him of his old life. Maybe that was why he tollerated so much from her. Nevan always claimed that it was mearly what she had earned, but he knew it wasn't true. Fact is, the Theif Lord adored the little trickster, and although he would never admit it, she almost took the place of his daughter.  
  
- - - -  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
All credit given to Tamora Pierce for the original idea. Kitty, and Nevan are my own, although the theif lord is not. It is not mine. 


End file.
